


In Which Trizza and Joey Totally Do Not Agree To A Date

by Amoe_Raven



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoe_Raven/pseuds/Amoe_Raven
Summary: After the events of Hiveswap, Trizza Tethis has ended up disguised as a human on Earth, and must learn as much as she can to try and fit in. Unfortunately, everything about humanity except for one thing is apparently inferior to the Troll equivalent. Fortunately, she has a guide who's willing to show her the things that might not suck.





	In Which Trizza and Joey Totally Do Not Agree To A Date

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I totally love with this ship between an alien willing to kill off entire neighborhoods full of people just to get a good selfie who hasn't had a single line yet, and a girl who likes to tapdance and wants to be a veterinarian.

heiressAppearent [HA] began pestering tapdanceTrancist [TT]

HA: Joey? Are you there?   
HA: Are you away from your huzktop?   
HA: Or, I guess, you're codputer? That'z the correct term, izn't it?   
HA: Dratted inferior human linguistics.   
TT: You're not going to blend in by calling everything human inferior.   
HA: Oh, there you are. It'z not my fault that anything related to humanity, azide from yourzelf, is inferior.   
HA: Humanity needz to get good, grub.  
TT: Oh, come on. I'm sure if you gave something about humanity a chance, you would like it.   
HA: Like what?   
TT: Culture, for instance.   
HA: Oh pleaze. I've zeen your culture. Your sportz are lame and almost non-dangerous, and, worst of all, there are no memes to speak of.   
TT: Maybe you just haven't seen the right things yet?   
HA: ...What are you propozing?  
TT: Just that I be you're guide to human culture.  
HA: Alright, where should we start then, Miss Guide?   
TT: How about, a movie at the theater, in a couple hours?   
HA: Hmm? You came up with that idea awfully fazt.   
TT: I just happened to have a couple tickets, and was looking for someone to join me.  
HA: Well, I don't believe I have anything to do today, zo zure, I'll come to the theater.  
HA: Though, I'll have to figure out how to get pazt Maenad'z and Maxlol'z overprotective grip.  
TT: Ugh, tell me about it. Since we've got back, Jude and Xefros haven't let me out of their sight.  
TT: Overprotective siblings and bodyguards aside, I'm going to go get ready.  
HA: Me too.

heiressAppearent [HA] ceased pestering tapdanceTrancist [TT]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I decided that Trizza's quirk is that she substitutes s's with z, and doubles up the z where it occurs naturally.
> 
> If you spot an error, please post about it in a comment. Even if you don't see one, please post a comment.


End file.
